irisonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:B4c0/Pro and Cons each classes in Iris Online
SWORD+SHIELD: Knight Pros: Highest def and mdef in the game, period. Decent debuffs, able to absorb an absurd amount of physical damage. Has a 2 sec stun skill. Humans are the smallest race, slight advantage in battlefield. Cons: Low attack power Guardian Pros: Second highest def and mdef in the game, highest HP in the game period. Very strong against ranged(GUN), also good against magic(STAFF). Decent debuffs Cons: Low attack power, no stun, largest looking race(male), silly cat ears. TWO HANDED SWORD: Gladiator Pros: High attack power, capable of extreme attack speed, movement speed, and critical rate with short buffs. Lots of DoT skills. okay defense. Humans are the smallest race, slight advantage in battlefield. HP leech temporary buff. Cons: Weak to magic, not so great HP, long cooldowns. Berserker Pros: High attack power, capable of extreme attack speed, movement speed, and critical rate with short buffs. Lots of ignore defense and AoE attacks. okay defense Cons: Weak to magic, not so great HP, long cooldowns. DUAL SWORD: Mercenary Pros: High attack speed, Medium-high attack power, one of the strongest end-game debuff(Level 50), stable defense, stable HP. Humans are the smallest race, slight advantage in battlefield. Cons: Weak to magic, most advantaged require skills to proc, low critical rate. Barbarian Pros: High attack power, Decent critical rate, One of the best attack speed buffs(Haste), HP leech buff, stable defense and HP, two charge skills, decent amount of AoE attacks allow easy daily soloing Cons: Weak to magic, not the greatest DPS. GUN: Scout Pros: High attack power, High range, decent attack speed procs and buffs, decent evasion, magic resistance and critical rate. Cons: May be a bit slow, requires IRL skills to use. Hunter Pros: High attack power, High range, capable of highest range in the game, good critical rate, decent magic resistance, Average-high critical rate. Cons: Somewhat weak to melee attackers. DAGGERS: Adventurer Pros: High attack speed, High evasion, Decent magic resistance, Semi-High critical rate, magic absorb skill Cons: Average-low attack power, squishy, low HP. Shadow Walker Pros: Highest critical rate in the game, Decent evasion, Decent magic resistance, 4 block barrier, Decent attack speed, -50% movement speed for 10 seconds, 2 second stun, 3 second all skill silence, capable of highest movement speed in the game Cons: Average-low attack power, not-so great HP, requires strategic playing STAFF Warlock Pros: High magic attack power, lots of knockback attacks, best AoE in the game, overpowered damage absorb spell Cons: Low HP, low physical def Magician Pros: High magic attack power, stuns, attack speed debuffs, movement speed debuffs Cons: Weaker AoEs, low physical def, low HP ROD/CANE Priest Pros: Extremely powerful single target heals, Lots of good buffs, can take stun spell from first class. Cons: Average magic attack power, not many attack spells, can get mocked for their name Sage Pros: Best AoE heals, Can remove debuffs with AoE spells, can heal others MP, Strong target shield spell, Communion buff Cons: Average-low magic attack power, not many attack spells. credit to lamontx @iris-gpotato forum Category:Blog posts